A misunderstanding
by theotakufairy15
Summary: This was the tenth date he had blown off, not only was he coming home late but he was smelling like another woman as well and honestly, Misaki has had enough! Sarufem!mi oneshot


_Hey guys, Sorry this isn't a Bleeding Love update but chapter 5 has been started. I had this little idea pop in my head so I had to write it before it left. It's not edited and kinda rushed because I wrote it in an hour. The characters might be OOC but please try to enjoy it as much as you can XD_

* * *

 _9:45pm_

That's what the digital clock on the bedside table read in the small beige colored room the young chestnut haired woman was in. Sprawled on her bed, or should she say _their_ bed, Misaki Yata let out an irritated sigh. This had been the tenth date he had blown off the past two months. Him being the stupid blue monkey she had been dating for the past two years. After years of being best friends and a few more being enemies from different clans; Misaki and Saruhiko had at last made peace with each other and over time had started a romantic relationship with one another.

Life after that had been so happy for the duo. One was not seen with the other whenever the opportunity striked. He would go to work, she would welcome him home every evening with a hug and a kiss which he all too gladly returned with as much enthusiasm. Yes life was good between them. Misaki loved Saruhiko more than anything and anyone on this god forsaken planet and she made sure to show it to him every day. He too showed her that he loved her more than anything, however recently, the young woman could not help but start having her doubts.

She doesn't remember when it started, perhaps a few months ago, who knows. All Misaki knows is that life for the past few months have been anything but happy and perfect between the two. No they weren't fighting like they used to, sure they still bickered but they always made up at the end of the day with Saruhiko dragging her to the bedroom. It was just that Saruhiko seemed...distant. More distant than usual and Misaki just couldn't understand what was going on in that boys head anymore. The first time Saruhiko blew off a date due to work, she didn't even think twice about it. She understood how important being the third in command at Scepter 4 was so she held no grudges towards her boyfriend and agreed to plan another date. However, after the fifth time he blew her off was when she started to get suspicious. Not only that but his behaviour also changed over time as well. He went to work earlier than he usually did, the Saruhiko she knew was never so eager to go to work early and prefered to cuddle with her in bed for a few more moments before he had to finally get up. He also came home later in the night than usual and sometimes even not at all, her only explanation on those nights would be a very brief text message from him saying that he was working late and that he would stay at his old dorm.

Was she somewhat mad? Of course she was. He was disappearing whenever he wanted and she was starting to believe he wasn't even working. She should have known, he didn't even work on Sunday's yet he always left bright and early leaving Misaki home on her own with no explanation whatsoever. Misaki knew for a fact that her boyfriend was hiding something huge from her, whenever she would confront him about his behavior he would grow that defensive barrier he used to wear back when they would fight. It irritated her to no end when he blocked her out when all she wanted was to talk to him. Sometimes he would even change the subject just as fast as it was brought up. One night though, Misaki almost snapped when her tired boyfriend came home one night smelling...odd. He came home just like he usually did, however there was no loving hug or kiss for her just dragged himself to the shower and then to bed. When she went to go pick up the laundry he left in the bathroom that night, she almost had a heart attack when she caught a whiff of his clothing. It was a faint smell of a flowery perfume. She for a fact did NOT wear perfume and clearly neither did her boyfriend. However, she could recall a certain female wearing this typical scent before.

It was like any other normal day at the bar. Although that day only Izumo, Misaki and little Anna were present but that soon changed when a certain lieutenant decided to drop by to her favorite bar for another bean paste filled alcoholic drink. Misaki remembered how the older woman sat right next to her and how she remembered that it was she who wore that specific perfume on her skin. But she soon dismissed that once the Tundra woman started ranting on and on how a pain in the ass Saruhiko was and that was that. Misaki didn't think much of it at first but now that that womans scent was all over her man's clothes, she felt hurt. She didn't mention it to him the next morning while he was in a rush to leave for work, she knew that he would just brush her off like she did the past few conversations they had. He did however spare her a quick goodbye kiss which she only half heartedly returned.

But tonight was enough, Misaki just couldn't take it anymore. This had been the tenth date he had ditched her for and she wouldn't stand for it. With enough evidence provided for her in the past, she got off their bed and went to her closet. There she got out a large suitcase and a duffel bag. Misaki proceeded to stuff all her clothing and other belongings until all her items in the apartment was packed. She was deeply hurt yes she was, for her lover was not faithful. At least in her mind he wasn't. How could she think he was? He was coming home late and smelling like his superior. It was no wonder why he went to work so much, it was only there that he could see her. Not long after, Misaki could feel a wet heat stream down her face. Bringing a hand up, she gasped when she felt a steady stream of tears leaking down her reddened cheeks. A sob racked through her body as she let more tears fall from her eyes. Misaki didn't think that he would betray her twice, not after the promise he made her when they made up.

" _I promise to never hurt you again Misaki. I love you"_

' Yeah right. Look where that brought us. What did I do, am I not enough anymore for him? ' she thought miserably.

With one final look around their- no - his apartment, Misaki went out the door. With her suitcase trailing behind her, her duffel bag on her shoulder and her skateboard held in her hands; she walked all the way to the only place she knew she could go to if anything were to happen.

When Misaki finally arrived at the steps of bar HOMRA she just hoped that Kusanagi wasn't asleep just yet for it was already 10pm. With a steady knock on the door, it whisked open by none other than Anna. Misaki gave the little girl a soft smile as she let her inside.

"Kusanagi-san is upstairs. He should be down any minute" was the silver girls soft response.

The elder girl nodded her head and sat down on the red couch her late King once rested upon. She had long ago accepted Mikoto's death however the memory of him still pained her for she had looked up to him like the father figure she never had. A few minutes later, the sounds of footsteps could be heard as the bartender finally came downstairs. A look of surprise marked his face at the sight of Homra's vanguard.

"Yata-chan! What a surprise, what are you doing here so late at night? Shouldn't you be home with Saru-kun?" he asked.

At the mention of her boyfriends name, Misaki started to cry again. In a panic, Izumo rushed over to her and offered her a comforting hug and asked her to explain everything to him. After a half hour of her reciting the events of the past few months, Izumo let her stay the night with him until she could find a place for her own.

* * *

Tired as every, a certain third in command dragged himself to his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend. It had been another exhausting day at work for him as he went on brief missions with the others and then re-writing all of their reports by scratch. With how many years they all had been in Scepter 4, you would think they would be able to write a proper report already but no. Shaking that thought out of his head, all he wanted to do was go home to his precious flower, apologize to her for blowing her off again and then cuddle with her in bed. Just like every other night he came home, he would come through the doors and expect a welcome home hug and kiss. However, tonight something was off. When he unlocked the door to the apartment, he let out his usual "I'm home!" but he was only met with silence. Confused, he went inside and wondered if she didn't hear him. Saruhiko first checked the kitchen, no sign of Misaki. Next was the living room, still no Misaki. He checked the bathroom and still his love was not there. In a panic now, he made his way to their bedroom, praying that she was just asleep and that was why there was no light in their room. However he could feel his heart shattering when he turned the light on and there was no sleeping vanguard in their bed. He also spotted their closet door open, all her clothing was gone.

With slow and shaky steps, he sunk down into their bed. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it! She was gone! Where the hell was she, where could she have gone? Why did she leave him in the first place? Flashbacks of the previous months flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but start shaking. Yes he knew he blew her off way too much and didn't say anything but it was for a good reason. He honestly was going to tell her but now...it might have been too late. With that thought in mind, Saruhiko held no emotion back and did the one thing he hoped he would never do in public. He cried. He cried for the loss of his little flower.

Picking up his phone, he was prepared to call Misaki and beg for her to come back so he could explain everything to her. With teary eyes, he unlocked his PDA and was about to go into the contacts section until he saw that he had a text message. If hearts could break even more than they were said. He probably felt his heart rip out completely from his body.

 _Dear Saru,_

 _when we made up two years ago and started our relationship, I don't think i've ever felt more happy in my life. I know we had a rocky journey to where we are now but i felt as if it was worth it. We were so happy together, well...at least I was happy with you with me. Now I don't know if I can say that about you right now. I know what you've been doing these past months and I just want to know why? Why Saru? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Am I not attractive as that lieutenant of yours at work? I know you've been with her recently, your clothes carry her scent. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you anymore but….it would have been better if you would have just told me instead of sneaking behind my back. This was the tenth date you blew me off of and I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving, I'm leaving you. It's over between us Saruhiko and possibly by the time you come home I'm already gone. Please don't try to hunt me down, there wouldn't be a point since you're not happy with me anymore. So I did us both a favor and left so you could be happy with your lieutenant. I hope you two have a wonderful life together._

 _Good Bye._

The duo hadn't seen or spoken to each other for over a month since that incident however Saruhiko spent every day tracking down Misaki. He didn't have any luck since she kept moving locations. Saruhiko hadn't slept or eaten properly ever since Misaki left him. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain himself to her and that was all he desperately wanted at this point. Today he was on patrol for the Captain. He really didn't want to though since all he did these days was walk around in a daze and was never motivated to do anything anymore. How could he be? The love of his life just disappeared from him and he couldn't find her anywhere.

Saruhiko stopped patrolling once he entered a park. He all but collapsed on a park bench from exhaustion and sleep deprivation. Leaning his head back he let out a sad and tired sigh and closed his eyes. But they snapped wide open once he heard the familiar sounds of wheels on pavement.

Turning his head to the sound, his breath hitched at the familiar women in front of him.

* * *

If someone were to ask Misaki Yata if she didn't miss Fushimi Saruhiko, they would get a well deserved punch in the face. This past month had been completely hell for the young woman without her monkey by her side. She cried every day when she woke up and when she fell asleep since there was no familiar raven-head to hold her through it all. For the first few weeks she had been staying at the bar with Kusanagi and Anna, when the others arrived; she started staying with Rikio for a bit as well. There were days Misaki extremely regretted walking out that door but she couldn't go back now, Saruhiko wasn't happy with her so there was no point in staying with him anymore. Fighting back the urge to cry again, Misaki decided to go for a ride on her skateboard through the city. No matter what the situation was, skateboarding always made her feel better. Feeling the wind through her hair and the sun on her skin always relaxed the chestnut head.

As she was riding, she decided to take a shortcut through the local park. Jumping over railings and park benches, Misaki nearly fell off when she saw the familiar sight of a blue coat. Her skateboard screeched to a halt as she locked eyes with Saruhiko. She could feel herself panicking. This was not supposed to happen! They weren't supposed to see each other again! What would they even say to each other?

"Misaki" came his voice

Said girl quickly made a move to turn around and run away until a hand gripped her arm before she could. In a quick moment, she was turned around and enveloped in a tight embrace. She could feel him shaking against her as he held her tight.

"you stupid idiot! Where have you been?! Why did you just leave me like that without me explaining anything to you?" came his whispered yet frantic cry in her ear.

She could feel herself starting to shake along with him as the dried up tears had come back in her eyes. Pushing herself away from him she avoided his gaze.

" You were sneaking behind my back! Why should I stay with you if you're not even happy with me anymore you stupid idiot!? You never talked to me anymore, you never held me anymore! You never even kissed me anymo-" and she was cut off when a pair of warm lips crashed against hers in a desperate passion.

All of Misaki's thoughts and speech was gone as she felt those oh so familiar lips move against her in a soft dance. She moaned softly at the familiar taste of the one she loved. However thinking back to the predicament they were in, she shoved him off her.

"stop it! We're not together anymore! I ended it already so why are you coming back!? You should be with your lieutenant, you love her more than me don't you. She's the one you've been sneaking behind my back with!" she slightly shouted.

Completely flabbergasted by her response, Saruhiko stared back at her in shock. This was what was on her mind the entire time he was away? That he was betraying his flower and sleeping with his superior? He didn't know whether to laugh or throw up at the thought. All he did was sigh sadly. Softly, he took her hand in his gently and lead her back to the bench he was sitting on. They both sat down but kept their distance. Misaki sat looking at him with a confused expression, he almost seemed nervous about something and she couldn't place her finger on what exactly.

With a deep breath he turned back to her and began:

" Before you say anything, what you've been thinking about these past few months is completely not true. I haven't been sneaking behind your back Misaki, you know by now that I only want you with me" he said.

"then how come you've been avoiding me so much?! You always left early and came home late. You never once acknowledged me and you always blew me off to spend time together!" she shot back, not even trying to hide how hurt she was to the other.

He sighed again.

" It's because I really have been working a lot more. I needed the extra money for something. I'm sorry i kept canceling, but in order to get that money I had to stay in over time. The work the Captain made me do was to tiring, not to mention boring. You'd be tired as hell too if you were me" he reasoned.

"well then...why did your clothes smell like Awashima then? Your clothes don't just randomly start smelling like someone out of the blue" she fired again.

Then she could see how nervous he got again. His posture stiffened and he slightly shifted in his seat.

"yes I admit, Lieutenant and I have been spending a lot more time together than usual, but it's not the way you think! She was actually helping me pick something out" he slowly said the last part.

"helping you pick out something? What were you picking out" came her confused reply.

Suddenly, Saruhiko stood up from his place on the bench. He grabbed Misaki's hand and stared into her eyes. She had never seen so much emotion in his eyes before and she could feel her cheeks blushing at the intense gaze he was giving her. Time seemed to stop for her as she saw him get down on one knee in front of her. She couldn't believe it, was he going to?

" Yata Misaki, I've known you for many years now. I've loved you ever since middle school and even when we were dubbed as enemies. There wasn't a day that went by that you weren't on my mind and the day you said you loved me back was possibly the best day of my life. I've regretted my past so many times for what I've done to you, to us. But, I want to fix that now and I want you to know that no matter what; you'll always be the one for me. I want you to look at me and only me and stay by my side forever."

Her eyes were wide at this point, her mouth slightly open at his confession. She couldn't possibly think she could cry anymore but the little tears that refused to fall were proof otherwise. She stared as he reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her life.

" Misaki, I love you. So I'm asking now. Will you marry me?" he pleaded.

Not being able to contain herself anymore, the tears that she was holding back dripped down her face and she made no move to wipe them. She let out a few muffled sobs that she covered with her mouth. All this time, she had accused him of cheating on her when in reality, he wanted to do this. How bad she felt now for ever doubting her beloved in the first place. She all but flung herself into his arms and held him as tight as she could all but whispering an extremely happy "yes".

The two shared what had to be the most passionate kiss they had ever engaged in with each other and Misaki could feel Saruhiko take her left hand and slip on the ring on her finger. When they broke apart due to lack of air they continued to hold each other, not wanting to let the other go ever again.

"Misaki, can you come back home to me?" he asked her softly.

She all but laughed and agreed immediately. Standing up, the two made their way back home hand in hand with happy smiles on their faces. For whatever wrong that had been in the past was now being corrected with the bright and happy future that awaited for them them. And whatever happened, they would both go through it together.

* * *

the most cheesiest ending I know! But I hope you somewhat enjoyed it!


End file.
